<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Meant a Word by messinblackhairdye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883558">Never Meant a Word</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/messinblackhairdye/pseuds/messinblackhairdye'>messinblackhairdye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I'm sorry its about cape town, poor bby ryan is regretting his life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/messinblackhairdye/pseuds/messinblackhairdye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this as a time challenge, 15 minutes.<br/>It's also a song fic - Cape Town: The Young Veins - Twin Skeleton's (in NYC): Fall Out Boy<br/>excuse any errors i wrote this with a 15 minute limit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Ross/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>15 Minute Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Meant a Word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waves rushing in and out could be heard from the ajar hotel window. The fog was thick and lingered inside the room, condensing the mirrors. The hotel it's self wasn't anything like how it had been originally advertised. He didn't need it to be, Jon had just dropped him off here for a few nights to have time to himself.</p><p>                                                                      ***</p><p>He remembers it well, a house party, where he saw her. They had devised a bullet-proof plan that night to escape from Cape Town and the fame life -just them together forever-. He told her to take his passport as he fled back to the house party. Desperate. </p><p>                                                                      ***</p><p>Now he sits on the bed wondering where he would be now if he had ran away with the girl from the party. But he didn't he was a wimp — he thought-.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me anything you wanna see :) x<br/>LiveJournal - when_we_explode<br/>TikTok - bark.at..the..dog..mikey<br/>Song of the Day : Tribute - Tenacious D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>